Un-Happy Birthday
by UndeadEnding
Summary: Levy is moping. But, moping for a reason. Her best friend slash roommate has forgotten her birthday. After, Lu-chan is famous now. Maybe, just maybe, she should make some new friends. But had her bestie really forgotten? Oneshot.


**Good? Bad? This is really just a cure for my boredom. Review please! I need opinions! BTW, the song used was Take A Hint. Enjoy!**

Levy POV

She forgot. I should have known. After all, Lu-chan is famous now. I may be her roommate and bestie, but I shouldn't expect her to remember. Still, it hurts knowing that I'll have to spend my birthday alone this year. It's in a week, and I was really looking forward to it. But, when I told Lu-chan that I couldn't wait, she asked

"Wait for what?" I didn't answer. It would have been to painful. Why didn't she remember? Why?

I sit on my bed and mope. I admit it. I, Levy McGarden, an moping. There. I shouldn't be, though. I could buy a book, that always cheers me up. Oh! Maybe... Just maybe... I could make friend to celebrate with? Yes!

-Timeskip (One Hour)-

Why, for the love of the all-mother Mavis, did I think that this would be, in any way, a good idea? I drag my feet along, muttering. I'm just a moving target... I think glumly. A deformed alien will lay eggs in my brain... And I'll... I'll... I'll sing karaoke with Peter Pan! Inuyasha will be there. So will Naruto. And maybe that pinkette?

Wait, pinkette? I look across the street to see a two guys being pulled along by a scarlet haired woman. Woah. They look like they belong it Tartarus' torture chamber instead of the cheesecake shop. Hmm, they look fun.

Natsu POV

"That blue-haired chick is watching us," I mutter.

"Maybe she was questioning which war you lost, 'cause you look terribly deformed." Ice prick smirks, annoying me to h-

" Grey! Don't joke about that!" He blanches, and bows, apologising quickly.

"Uhh..." I turn to find that the bluenette has vanished. Good, down to business.

"Hey Erza, fight m-" And so has Erza.

.

.

.

.

.

Damn It!

Erza POV

I look for the small woman that was watching us. She seemed sad, so... I could cheer her up! I'm good at that. I catch up to her, and grab her arm.

"Hey, I'm Erza. Wanna be friends?" Well, strategy and all of that building-up crap annoys me. What can I say? I'm awesome.

Normal POV

"Seriously? She forgot? That's terrible! She doesn't deserve you!"

"Yeah! That's terrible!"

"I already said that, flame-brains!"

"Yeah, well, at least... At least... At least I don't look like Elsa!"

"Ahh! Take that back, Tabasco Sauce!"

"Make me, snow cone!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!"

"Yes, Erza."

"Don't worry, Levy. We'll celebrate with you! We'll come over, and have a sleepover!" The small bluenette squeals in excitement.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Hehe, no problem! It's all in a days work!"

-Timeskip (Around 11:00 at night, the day before her birthday)-

Levy POV

I'm so happy! They all came! Natsu, Gray and Erza! Still, they don't come close to Lucy. And, I still can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something important. Oh well. If it was that urgent, I would have remembered by now. As I drift off, I suddenly remember something Lucy said. Sadly, my brain is mush by this point and I can't decipher it.

"La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la"

A loud beat pumps through the building, shaking it violently. All of us wake up gasping. Wha...?

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-"

We run towards the sound, still groggy from sleep.

"Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not

You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!"

We arrive in the main ball room and I gasp. Thankfully not from horror. There is a large stage set up with a (very loud) band set up. We get closer and I see... Lucy! She, three other band members and a lot of (cute) male back up dancers and singing and dancing without a care. Lu-chan is grasping a microphone and punching the air.

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

What about "No" don't you get?

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin'

I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my...

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the...

Three.

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la...

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la..."

My eyes are misting over, as well as the others'. We are all touched, even though they have no reason to be.

"Hehe, you thought I forgot?" Lu waltzes up and smirks. "Well I did, for, like, a week, but thankfully I remembered in time!"

It's too much. I run up to her and hug her.

"Thank you, Lu-chan. This is the best birthday ever!"


End file.
